


Making promises - or 5 times Diana made a promise and one time she didn't

by sulima



Series: Promises [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Barbara is always flustered, Diana is the real feline, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulima/pseuds/sulima
Summary: Set after "I promise". Diana has to prove to Barbara Minerva that she can deliver on her words, that her promises are not just pretty, empty sentences.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Series: Promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140662
Comments: 63
Kudos: 144





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own these characters.
> 
> This is me trying to write a multi-chapter story. I have the next two chapters already written, pending revision.
> 
> You should expect weekly updates (if inspiration strikes hard, maybe more often so I can get on with new projects).
> 
> These two have stolen my heart in inimaginable ways.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it.

Barbara arrives at the museum with more than half an hour to spare. The walk from her apartment, with the snow-cold air of the early morning, has been her attempt at calming her nerves.

The last time she had been here, everything was… different. And at the same time, so far away from what was normal. And neither normal nor different have anything to do with how she feels now.

She tightens her coat at her waist, careful not to accidentally open her briefcase and spill all its contents on the wet pavement.

She stands in front of the doors, doubting whether to enter already or wait until it is closer to the actual time she is supposed to arrive. She turns around and with a sigh rests her back on the wall next to the door. What will she do inside? She decides to wait here.

She looks up, seeing from afar the tops of the cranes that have popped up all around the city, in an effort to rebuild what has been destroyed in those crazy days.

Her gaze turns to the people walking in front of the museum. Some people must be crossing the street to get to their jobs. Other people may be tourists, trying to make the best of their day, getting out of their hotels so early in the morning, instead of being warm in their rooms or enjoying a bountiful breakfast.

A lone figure gets her attention. Even from afar, it is easy to know who it is just by the way her breath hitches and her pulse quickens. A dark blue coat, worn almost like a cape, waving at every step. A long dark mane, wavy and luscious. And as she gets closer, the smile on her lips, in her eyes. The pinkish hue on her cheeks because of the cold.

And before she realizes it, she comes to stand fully in front of her.

"Hi", comes her voice, with that strange, foreign accent. If she can manage not to babble incoherently, she thinks she could spend years just listening to that woman talking about anything.

She clears her throat and gets off the wall. "Hi" she greets back.

They haven't seen each other since that night on the cliffs. It had been... intense, to say the least and she had made huge efforts not to get her hopes up when she had arrived back home.

Diana had insisted on the truth of their connection. She can’t deny that Diana really believes it, but she doesn’t know if she just willed it to exist or if it really is there with the intensity Diana claims.

She feels remorse for her part in all the destruction. She doesn’t regret the experience of having her wish fulfilled. She knows something has remained in her. She cannot pinpoint what, exactly, has changed in her, but she knows there are things she will not stand anymore.

She worries her part in all that mess will affect her chances at getting her position in the museum back.

Diana is standing just at arm’s length, and she doesn't know if they should hug, kiss o shake hands. If feels awkward and her nerves are already overworked with the job stress, no need to add this to the mix. Diana does not seem to be going to do anything other than stare at her so she has to do something before she becomes a puddle in the pavement.

"You came early." She says. Yes, something smart and deep. Probably should be engraved in some stone to last for posterity. A stone without magic, that is.

"I knew you would come early, too." Answers Diana, her head cocked slightly to the side, her smile widening a bit.

Barbara wills her belly to stop flipping around. Her muscles have declared independence and they don't listen to her anymore. "H-How did you know?"

Diana shrugs. "I asked."

Warmth grows in her chest because Diana wanted to see her and made the effort to ask around and check when she would be there. Then something comes to mind.

"But it is early. I don't have to be in at least another 30 minutes."

It is Diana who clears her throat then, and after looking away a few moments, answers. "You told me you like to arrive early when you are anxious, so you have time to get your bearings, and I thought you would be a bit nervous, after... well, everything."

She is left speechless. After the experience with the lasso, she knew that Diana said the truth when she told her their connection was real, but it was different to be able to see proof of it, not just words. Diana listens to what she has to say and remembers the small details. It makes her trust in Diana a bit more.

So she smiles, but then lowers her head. "I still feel so inadequate."

Diana's hand on her chin is a soft touch that surprises her. Diana’s brow is furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Barbara doesn't really want to tell her. She sounds stupid when she thinks about saying it out loud. But Diana keeps looking at her with those intense brown eyes, as if getting her to talk was more important than protecting the Statue of Liberty.

She lifts her arms and lets them fall to her sides, and shrugs, and looks up. And when her body can't seem to find any other movement to stall it, she opens up.

"I don't want things to be like before. But I don't want the essentials to change. I don't want to be ignored, but I don't want everyone talking about me. I'm.... I'm scared", she ends, with a grimace.

Diana looks tenderly at her, a knowing smile on her lips. She puts her hands on her shoulders and then moves one to caress her cheek. Barbara is amazed at her willpower not to close her eyes and rub her face on that warm hand.

"Don't worry. I promise you, everything is going to be fine." Her thumb brushes against her lips and she sees Diana get lost for a moment, her eyes downcast.

It is a rush that leaves her speechless, feeling that yes, it is true, Diana likes her.

Diana shakes her head slightly and takes her hands away. "Come, let's try something." She takes her by the hand, the same warm hand, and leads her inside and towards the women's bathroom near the entrance.

Diana pulls her in front of the large mirror above the sinks and she stands behind her, close, but not enough to feel her. Barbara's eyes stay on Diana's reflection.

"Stop looking at me. Look at YOU", says Diana. Somehow, she obeys. Her eyes move to her face, her wavy hair, her big glasses. Her brown coat, pink sweater underneath and nothing exceptional to add to it. "Do you remember how you looked when you got your wish?"

"Stunning?" She wonders how Diana can feel any interest in her when her eyes rest on the other woman again.

"The stone did not change you physically, you know? You were as tall as before, as thin as before..."

Barbara turns around at that, crossing her arms and feeling bold. "You checked me out enough to notice that?"

Laughter bubbles up when Diana looks down and playfully scratches her forehead before smiling openly at her and making her turn around again to face the mirror.

"What I'm trying to make you see, is that the only thing it gave you was a sense of fashion and enough confidence to pull it. All the basic stuff to be stunning is already yours."

Barbara is astonished. She really hadn't thought about it like that. "I never had any interest in fashion. It felt... I don't know, stupid."

Diana stands to her side and makes her turn to face her. "Many people think fashion and aesthetics is something women do to attract men," she says, while she opens her purse and takes out a bag with make-up, "but the truth is, fashion and beauty care are tools for women, for themselves. If feeling good with yourself makes you powerful, take that power. Not to be above others, but to be free, to be you."

Barbara drinks those words and feels amazed by all the repercussions of such a change in perspective. "I still don't know how to use much of it."

"That's why I'm here." Diana's smile is empty of judgment. No trace of "how can you not know this" or "how could you go out to the world without even some eyeliner". It truly feels like she is going to give her a weapon, a shield, a tool, to be truer to herself. "Close your eyes."

Again, she obeys. She flinches at the first contact, when she removes her glasses, but then follows Diana's instructions about pursing lips, and opening eyes, and looking up, and down, and up again. And then she is finished with her face.

Barbara turns her head to look at the mirror and the change is noticeable but not blatant. It is not aggressive like when she was under the stone's spell. It is quite imperceptible, but it changes her.

"Now, take off your coat." Diana takes a step back after putting all the products inside her bag again.

"I hoped I'd get a dinner date first, you know?" Barbara jokes.

Diana lifts an eyebrow. "See? It is already working."

She laughs openly as she takes off her coat.

Diana looks at her with the same serious expression she has seen on her when studying a new piece of art brought to the museum. “May I?” she asks. Barbara realizes she asks for permission to touch her and she gulps as she nods.

Diana pulls and tugs at her clothes, changing how the sweater falls on her shoulders, fitting it inside her pants. She bites the inside of her mouth, giving up on controlling her belly muscles when Diana’s fingers brush against them. Diana pulls a soft scarf from her bag and ties it to her neck. “There.”

She puts her glasses back on, looks in the mirror and likes what she sees. It is not provocative, it is still confortable, but it looks cared for. She pulls her shoulders back and stands taller. Yes, the power Diana talked about is real.

“Thank you,” she says, looking at Diana. It doesn’t seem to be enough compared with the feeling she has inside now, but Diana smiles brightly at her reflection in the mirror.

A woman enters the bathroom and Barbara remembers why she is there. She looks at her wristwatch. Only 5 minutes left before her meeting with the director. “I have to go.”

Diana walks with her to the director’s office. They stand together in front of the door, painfully aware of the seconds ticking by.

“Well…” Barbara is torn between entering the office and getting her job back or just sending it all to hell and spending her day with Diana. But Diana will want to keep her job after all.

“Yes.” Diana takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. “Good luck.”

“Dr. Barbara Minerva!” The director’s voice booms from behind the closed door, startling her and stopping any further stalling between them. Diana winks at her and leaves. Thankfully. She isn’t sure she could have been the first one to walk away.

-*-*-*-*-*-

That night, she gets home and plops herself on the couch.

The day had been very different to what she had expected.

Apparently, the stone fiasco had been so strange, so unexpected and inexplicable that everybody acted as if it had not happened. Sure, there were buildings and roads to repair, but there was no need to talk about what had caused it, only how the repairs were progressing. At the end of the day, no one blamed her for what happened. Getting her job back had been as easy as signing a piece of paper.

In her office it had been quiet. No visitors had come to greet her, but whenever she left it to get some coffee, her colleagues waiting next to the machine would include her in the conversation, which was a very nice change.

The downside was that she had not been able to meet with Diana for the rest of the day. Those 30 minutes in the morning had been brief but very revealing.

She takes a cushion and pulls it over her face to muffle her cries as she kicks her feet on the sofa with the excitement of knowing, without a grain of doubt, that Diana likes her.

She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Things will move slowly. But she is too happy now to be let down by that.

She hugs the pillow and tries to recall every sentence they exchanged that morning. And she relaxes as she acknowledges that yes, everything has been ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this!
> 
> It would have been impossible for me to write and post this (or any other) story if it weren't for my buddy's support. She tolerates my doubts, is incredibly patient when I pester her for opinions and is the best gift the writing life could give me. Winterfellstark, you are the absolute bestest. I love you! <3
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. First date

Diana laughs when Barbara mentions the classical art exhibit in The National Gallery for the fifth time during their coffee break. "I thought your interests were more related to gems and stones."

Barbara stirs the coffee in her plastic cup. "My interests have diversified, recently." She lifts her head and looks directly at Diana.

The now familiar warmth appears in her belly. Not only their relationship has regained the comfortable feeling of friendship, the flirting between them has increased considerably in the last few weeks. She is happy to see how Barbara has reached a healthy level of confidence; this time, without losing her soft spark.

Diana drinks the last gulp of coffee in her cup. The truth is she is quite satisfied with what they have now but, at times, a nagging voice wonders in her head what it would be like to have more, to be more. If she can let herself feel again, if Barbara trusts her enough, shouldn’t they try to make the most of their affinity?

She crumples the plastic cup and throws it in the bin. She then takes a deep breath and looks at Barbara. “Would you like to go out with me?”

Barbara’s first reaction is to turn her head around and check if there is anyone standing behind her. She points at herself and lets out a nervous laugh.

Diana wonders how long will it take for Barbara to believe all the amazing things about herself, when will the day come when she doesn’t doubt their connection or the fact that Diana honestly wants to be with her. “I promise to take you to the classical art exhibit.”

Barbara’s face lights up. “Yes!” She jumps excitedly for a moment and then sobers suddenly. “I mean, yes to the date, even if we don’t go to the exhibit, although it makes me really happy to go there with you.”

Her lips part in a big smile. A rush of tenderness fills her and she just wants to hug Barbara and protect her from any harm.

“Good to know,” she replies. “What do you say we go tomorrow? Shall we meet at the National Gallery at 7?”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Diana stands on the roof of the building, hot flames and dark smoke lapping over the edge. The sirens of the firemen trucks mix with the roar of the fire and the shouts and screams of the people, both outside and inside the houses.

She can’t try to enter through the main facade. News reporters are already there and she doesn’t want to be seen. She runs to the back, towards the air shafts. Smoke arises from them too, acting like chimneys.

She hears a cry and leans over the edge of the light well.

“Help me, please!”

She distinguishes a small hand waving among the smoke. She has to hurry.

She ties her lasso to a vent on the roof and lets her body fall down the wall. Two jumps later she is next to the window where a young child, maybe five years old, is crying. He is wearing his pajamas and hugging a teddy bear. He seems to be alone.

“Hi,” she greets him, trying to calm him, “I’m going to take you out of here. Is anybody with you?”

He sniffs and looks at her with big round eyes. He nods before he replies. “My momma is asleep here, on the couch. I cannot wake her.”

Diana curses under her breath and twists to enter the house through the window. “I’ll get her, you stay here and hold on to this. Don’t let go.” She hands him the lasso.

She runs to the couch and, just as he said, a woman in her thirties lays unconscious, sprawled over the sofa. She picks her up and takes her to the window.

“Are you sure there is no one else home?” She asks the boy. He nods again and she dashes towards the door to the living room and closes it, earning them some time. She steals a look at the clock on the wall. 7:06. She needs to hurry!

“Ok, young man,” she says, as she lifts the woman and carries her over her shoulder, “I’m going to take your mom to safety, and then I’m coming back for you, ok? Don’t move! I’ll be back in no time.”

“No!” He starts crying again. “Don’t leave me!” He takes hold of her skirt.

She frowns. “I can’t take you both at the same time.” He doesn’t even listen. He is sobbing now. “Alright, alright, listen.” She kneels down, mindful of the woman on her shoulder. “I need you to be brave now, ok? I want you to stand behind me and hug my neck. Careful with your mom. Are you ready?” He sniffles but nods again and does as she says. She takes hold of the lasso and ties the end of it around her waist, securing the child to her body. She touches his hands to make sure he is holding her tight. “Ok, now put your legs around my waist and don’t let go.”

A loud crash sounds on the other side of the closed door and a gush of smoke enters the room from under the door. She doesn’t waste another second. She punches the window open, throwing all the glass shards away with her bracelet and exists.

The boy yelps when she jumps but doesn’t let go and she is extremely glad for that. An instant later she reaches the edge of the wall and climbs over it. She kneels to let the boy down and takes his hand to take them away from the smoke.

“Are you ok?” She asks him.

“Yes,” he says, not taking away his eyes from his mother.

She checks her pulse and sees she has a faint one. “She’ll be fine. We just need to get you to the doctors below.”

“You have to save Mrs. Jackson!” He cries.

“Who is Mrs. Jackson?”

She’s our neighbor. She’s an old lady. She always makes cookies for me.”

Diana looks over her shoulder towards the air shaft again. Damn it!

*-*-*-*-*-*

Diana arrives at the museum after donning her coat in an alley. She pulls at it to straighten it before opening the doors and getting in. The night guard greets her with a silent nod. He is used to seeing her entering the museum at different hours. Perks of not really having a life outside of work.

She walks towards the lockers on her floor and looks at the mirror. She smells of smoke and she can’t wait for a nice shower. She puts her hands on either side of the sink and lowers her head, damning everything. She promised to take Barbara to that exposition. Imagining her standing in the National Gallery, alone, without any way of telling her that she was busy trying to save lives has distracted her far too many times tonight. Will she believe she has stood her up?

Diana grunts. What stings the most is the fact she made a promise and she would not deliver. And Barbara had been so clear that night. She needed to trust Diana again. And here she is, breaking promises in no time.

Of course she had a great reason not to be at the gallery but will it be enough?

She has really been looking forward to going to the exhibit with Barbara, damn it! Barbara has shown a genuine interest in her area of expertise and she wants to show her how much she knows. Diana wants to impress Barbara, to have the other woman look at her with that devotion and awe that used to fill her face before.

Diana straightens up, takes off her clothes and enters one of the stalls. She lets the hot water run over her skin to relax her muscles. She wonders if she should find out where Barbara lives and just try to go there and apologize or if it is best to let her process her disappointment and try to talk to her tomorrow at work. She can’t risk her thinking she does not care and makes a mental note to go to Personnel’s office to get Barbara’s details. 

Once she gets out of the shower and finishes drying, she covers herself with her coat and runs to her office, where she always keeps some clean clothes. On the way there, she seems some light coming from the gemology department and she frowns.

She dresses in a hurry, leaving the dirty clothes on a bag in her office, her uniform hidden on a locked drawer and goes back to the corridor leading to Barbara’s department.

The light comes from her office. The door is open and she leans on the frame, silently observing a focused Barbara, who is sitting at her desk, intently watching some TV from a small box-like device.

She loves the seldom opportunities she gets to look at Barbara like now. Alone, unfiltered, unaware. She takes in every detail Barbara tries to hide when she knows there’s someone with her. The way she plays with her hair when she concentrates. The small creases on her forehead whenever she frowns, now tinged with the greenish light of the small portable TV. How she bites her lip, focused on what she’s watching.

Diana clears her throat and Barbara jumps in her seat.

“Jesus!” She puts a hand on her chest as she falls against the backrest of her chair. “You scared me!”

“I’m sorry,” says Diana.

Barbara takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “Don’t worry.” She looks up and then smiles at her. “I’m happy you are here.”

Diana observes her. She really looks more relieved than disappointed. “You didn’t go to the exhibit?”

Barbara shakes her head. “I was about to leave and caught a glimpse of the news. When I saw that huge fire and the reporters talking about the people stuck in there…” She shrugs her shoulders. “I knew you would be busy.”

“I’m sorry.” It is lame and repeated, but nothing else comes out. Diana feels a stone on her chest at the prospect of having disappointed her too much.

Barbara steps closer to her, enough to take her had in hers. “Don’t be.” Diana looks at her. “You are a hero. Saving lives is what you do. The exhibit can wait.”

Diana looks at their hands, taking comfort in the touch. “But you shouldn’t.”

Barbara loosens her grip on Diana’s hand, without letting it go, and cocks her head to one side, lowering her gaze. “It doesn’t matter.”

But it does. It does matter because Diana KNOWS right then and there that Barbara believes once more that she is second best.

Her resolve comes back. “I promised you an art exhibit. And I’m taking you to one.”

Barbara lifts her face and looks at her, confusion clear in her frown. “But the Gallery closed more than an hour ago.”

“Do you trust me?”

Barbara nods immediately, earning a smile from Diana.

*-*-*-*-*-*

The studio is in the penthouse of a small building next to a park. When Diana opens the door, the smell of oil paints and turpentine and clay hits her before she can turn on the lights.

Barbara is close behind her and Diana ushers her in. She closes the door and turns around to lean her back on it.

Barbara gasps when she takes in what she sees. Diana watches her move slowly, tentatively at first, from the closest sculpture to her left towards the paintings on the wall and then turn around to check the stone figurines on a wooden table.

Barbara’s mouth is hanging open and her hands are stretched forward. Whenever she stands in front of anything her fingers approach the piece but never touch it.

“Is that… Have you…” She looks directly at Diana. “Did you make all of these?”

Diana smiles and walks to her. “Yes,” she lifts one chisel from the table, “as part of my studies. The best way to learn how they did it, is to try and do it yourself.”

She leaves the chisel back on the table and turns to Barbara, only to find her looking back with shining eyes and Diana feels goose bumps all over her arms. They are so close she can smell the perfume on Barbara and see the darker lines of her irises making them look like ocean waves inside her eyes. Her breath hitches and she looks at her lips. It could be so easy to just close the distance between them…

Barbara shakes her head and turns her back to Diana, checking the rest of the paintings and sculptures. “Tell me about all of this.”

Diana spends the following hour explaining to an enthusiastic Barbara what period and technique she was trying to understand with every piece on that studio. When they have gone over most of the pieces, Diana goes to the French doors and opens them. “Come, this is the best part of this penthouse.”

They get out on the terrace. The balcony is larger than the studio, practically surrounding it.

A soft breeze makes Diana shiver as she approaches the balustrade and leans on it with her elbows.

“Woah!” Exclaims Barbara, standing next to her. “This sight is amazing.”

And it is. The lights of the city shine below them, both the streetlights, now that most of them are working again, and those coming from the windows in the many smaller buildings next to them. Nothing high enough to stop her from spending hours and hours just watching the sky.

The silence between them is comfortable. So much so, she doesn’t know how long they have been standing there, just looking out.

“I promised you an art exhibit and I know this doesn’t exactly fit, but I hope you enjoyed it.”

Barbara’s head turns to her, her upper body leaning on the railing, her hair cascading over her shoulder. Diana wants to paint her like this.

“Are you kidding?” Barbara straightens up. “This,” she signals the studio at her back, “beats any exposition in any museum. And I had an exclusive visit guide, which is a huge bonus.” The cocky smile is back and Diana likes it.

“Yes, exclusive indeed.” Diana wants her to know just how much. “You’re the first person I ever brought here.”

Barbara turns her body to face her. “Not even…”

Diana shakes her head. “There wasn’t time.”

Diana looks away, up to the sky again. She has been looking up for so many years, it’s engraved in her like instinct. She feels the pressure in her heart, like a stone hand closing around it. She misses him.

Barbara’s hand takes her own. It’s cold and it’s soothing. “I’m sorry you had to give up your wish.”

Diana swallows and nods. “Thank you.”

“No.” Barbara steps closer to her. “I know I said some terrible things to you. I realize your life has not been easy and…” She pushes her glasses up with three fingers, in that way that betrays her vulnerability, and the stone hand over her heart relaxes its hold. “I’m really sorry I didn’t see it sooner. You deserve to be happy, Diana.”

She can only offer a shaky breath and a smile.

Barbara opens her arms and she lets herself be engulfed by the comfort she finds in her. Not pity but understanding. Not sadness but hope.

As comforting as it has been to look up to the sky all those years, she now sees the benefits of looking down to earth, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are again.
> 
> I have this fic almost finished, so it's a matter of revising before I publish more, basically.
> 
> Many thanks to each of you who has left kudos and comments so far. I am humbled by the response this fanfic is getting.
> 
> 20 years wanting to be a fanfic author, and look at me! Finally doing something about it. Thank you buddy, none of this would see the light of day if I didn't have you by my virtual side.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take care!


	3. First base

Barbara strides towards the Anthropology department. She has been thinking about this for far too long and she has to do something about it.

Since the failed date but unexpected studio visit, which had happened three weeks ago, it has been impossible for them to meet for over five hurried minutes next to the coffee machine.

They either have had new exhibits to prepare, new projects to manage, new artifacts brought to the museum, galas to attend to get funds for the museum, kidnappings to end, fires to stop or a whole world to save.

Well, the last ones have fallen mostly on Diana’s side. But still.

She can’t stand it anymore, though. She needs to spend more than however long it takes to gulp down a burning cup of coffee with Diana, alone. She is going to get into her office and fight whoever has any appointment with her. Fuck it, she will kidnap her if she needs to.

She turns around the corner, her head replaying her memorized speech to convince Diana, when she crashes into someone, falling on her butt to the ground.

“Ouch!” Who the hell left a statue in the middle of the walkway?!

“I’m sorry!” She hears and the sound of that voice melts any expletive she is about to yell. She opens her eyes and sees it’s not a statue but a goddess. Diana crouches down next to her.

“Hi.” Whatever pain and embarrassment that should possess her simply evaporate. She takes the hand Diana’s offering and gets up. “I was looking for you.”

“Really?” Diana’s smile is wide. “I was looking for you, too. Is everything ok?”

Barbara nods, too thrilled by the idea of Diana looking for her to form words.

“Good,” Diana links their arms together and Barbara feels her heart beating at her neck when Diana turns to her and whispers in her ear “because I can’t go another day without having lunch with you.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

They sit at a large table, the only one free, at the museum cafeteria. It is Friday and lots of visitors pool around as a break from their long visits.

They sit next to each other. Barbara enjoys the conversation as much as the casual brush of a hand on her arm.

The conversation is light. Just two friends trying to catch up after so many days without time together. Just two friends who stare at each other for far too long.

“I missed this.” Diana says, picking at her fries. “Us.”

Barbara’s belly muscles somersault at the exchange. “Me too.”

She was the one who told Diana to take her time, to mourn and process everything, to never rush into a relationship, but gosh, when she looks at her with those eyes and that smile, Barbara wants to go back in time and smack herself. Hard.

Maybe she should say something about it. Ask her if she feels ready. Barbara sure is ready.

Yes, she has to. She takes a deep breath, brushes her hands on her trousers to gather courage and opens her mouth.

“Hey girls!” the clanking sound of a tray on their table startles her. A man, John, she thinks, she doesn’t remember his department, has just left his tray full of food on their table, next to Diana. “Mind if we sit here? All the tables are full.” And without waiting for a reply, he turns around and signals to a group of three men standing some tables away. “Come here, guys! We’re sharing table!”

Diana looks at her and makes an apologetic grimace. Barbara forgets everything for a moment when she feels her hand squeeze her knee below the table. But the men’s voices bring her back to the group.

“Ah, thank God it’s Friday!” exclaims one of them.

“Are going out tonight, Mike?” asks John.

“Yes, I met a girl last week and we hit it off. I’m seeing her again tonight.” His answer elicits some laughs from the others.

“She really must have taken pity on you, to agree to a second date!”

Barbara feels the jab even though it is not directed at her. She has been on the receiving end of those jokes too many times. Her mood darkens. She wanted to enjoy some time with Diana and again, it seems impossible.

She feels a squeeze on her knee again, and lifts her gaze to see Diana looking at her, brow furrowed. Diana cares and her heart jumps in her chest. She puts her hand on Diana’s, keeping it there.

“Hey!” Mike cries, making her pay attention once more. “I will let you know that we already kissed last week, and let me tell you, she really likes me.”

Barbara rolls her eyes. Diana turns her palm upwards and now they are holding hands under the table. Barbara feels like a junior in high school. She glances at Diana, who is now looking at the men at the table, apparently showing interest in what they are saying. She looks back at them, too.

“Ha!” One of them points at Mike with a French fry on his hand. “Women can fake kisses and with your experience with them… anyone could fool you!”

Diana squeezes her hand and she feels a jolt run from her fingertips to the pit of her stomach.

“Come on, how can anyone fake a kiss? It’s just lips and tongues!”

She’s looking at them, but their voices are just background noise. All of her brain cells are overridden with the feeling of Diana’s thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand.

“The girls will tell us! Right?”

She is jolted out of her thoughts and feels her eyebrows push against her hairline as five pairs of eyes turn to her. “What? I don’t… I don’t know about that, I mean, it’s not like… I haven’t…”

“The only thing I can say,” Diana’s husky voice turns all the gazes away from her and she is thankful for that, “is that when I really want to kiss someone,” Diana turns to look at Barbara and she feels her mouth go dry by the look in her eyes, “I promise they will feel it in their toes.”

Barbara’s glad she is sitting down, because all strength leaves her body and a strange sound fills her hears and she realizes it’s her voice, squealing.

“Ehm, well, th-thank you, Diana.” The man’s voice is jarring and Barbara remembers she is in public.

She feels the heat rising up to her ears. Diana is still holding her hand under the table, her thumb still caressing her. Her leg starts jumping. She feels the sweat pooling on her palms. She is becoming uncomfortable. She lets go of Diana’s hand. It is too much. It’s like playing with fire when you already feel your cheeks burning. And those men at the table, uninvited; she needs to cool down, she has to get away.

She stands up and if she sees Diana’s concerned look she decides to ignore it. She mutters some apology that goes unacknowledged by the men and just rushes to the bathroom.

Once inside, she puts her hands on either side of the sink. She doesn’t even look at her reflection on the mirror, just turns on the faucet and splashes cold water on her face and neck.

Diana has never been so blunt with her and she is like a fish out of water when she is on the receiving end of that flirting. Something has changed. It is no longer just longing glances and tender smiles.

But isn’t this what she has been waiting for? Does this mean Diana is ready for something more? Why is she feeling so flustered then? Why does her brain just melt away?

She takes three paper towels to dry herself and it’s then that she looks at the mirror. And as she is drying her hands she sees the door open and the object of her fantasies and worries steps in.

Their eyes meet through the glass and they stay glued to one another. She sees how Diana steps closer to her, but she is unable to move or to look away. That woman has her hypnotized.

And then Diana’s body is full against her back, her hands resting on her hips, their heat getting to her own skin through her clothes.

“Are you alright?” Diana’s voice is deeper than before, raw. Her breath is warm against her ear.

Barbara can only nod slightly.

The hands on her hips push and pull and she is turned around, her back to the sink.

Diana is so close their thighs brush together. Barbara gulps and grips Diana’s shirt. Her senses are on overload. Diana’s body heat against her own; her perfume, erasing all the other smells; her hooded eyes are even darker than usual; a pink tinge on her cheeks. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and Barbara can’t look away.

Diana puts her hands on her cheeks and her thumbs caress her. The air thickens between them.

Diana spreads her legs slightly to get to eye level with her. “I can’t wait anymore, Barbara. Can you?” Barbara hears the aching need in Diana’s voice and clamps her mouth shut to avoid a whimper to get out.

Her mouth is dry and her voice has gone away. She can only shake her head and hope she doesn’t die of a heart attack in that moment.

Diana’s eyes dart to her mouth. “Good”, she breathes and smiles before holding Barbara firmly and finally bringing their mouths together.

Diana’s lips press against her own and she is rendered powerless. She is not sure this is real or just a very vivid dream. And then she feels them moving, Diana’s mouth opening, the tip of her tongue tracing her lower lip. And it’s wet and her mouth is so dry. She opens up and Diana’s tongue enters her mouth and it’s hot, and she is so thirsty, so she drinks. She tightens her hold on Diana’s clothes, pulling their bodies together, and her chest vibrates with the moan that escapes Diana when she lets her body rest against Barbara’s. An electric jolt curses though her body and she feels her toes curl. She returns her kiss avidly, moving her lips, caressing Diana’s tongue with her own, moving her hands up and down Diana’s back.

Diana’s hands stay on her cheeks, even when they finally part. Barbara’s lips are pulsing, as if the kiss hasn’t stopped. Diana still has her eyes closed, her forehead pressed against Barbara’s. Their agitated breaths mingle as they try to regain some composure.

“You can’t imagine how much I wanted to do that,” whispers Diana. Barbara chuckles, and Diana opens her eyes. The tenderness and the fire in them shine bright and clear.

“I-“, Barbara’s voice catches and she clears her throat before continuing. “I think I get the idea.”

Diana smiles and she notices her lips are bruised and reddened, her lipstick smudged. Their bodies are still pushed together, neither of them moving to put any distance between them.

“I never planned for our first kiss to be here, you know?” says Diana, brushing her nose against Barbara’s, “I always imagined it would be somewhere more romantic.”

Barbara is about to burst. Diana has imagined their first kiss before?

“I don’t care about it happening here,” she answers, “I only care that it’s real.”

Diana rises an eyebrow and lifts her head up. “Haven’t you felt it?”

“Well,” Barbara laughs, “I guess I need to make sure.”

Diana’s eyes soften. She brings her mouth down on her again, and Barbara sighs contentedly.

Yes, her toes curl just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are heating up!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, thank you, buddy, Winterfellstark, for your support and beta reading. <3<3<3


	4. First "official" date

Barbara is happy. Light-headed. And so turned on it hurts.

Diana has her pressed against the wall in her office, blinds closed and door locked to avoid interruptions. Diana’s soft hands hold her face firmly in place while she takes her time kissing and licking and sucking at her lips. Barbara is glad to let her play and enjoy the exploration. She sure is enjoying it too.

Her patience has its limits, though, and Diana’s full lips are too much of a temptation to go too long without tasting them. It’s by sheer willpower that she doesn’t bite hard into them. She loves the taste of sweet coffee on her tongue when she sucks it.

Her hands are free to roam and each day she feels more confident in her touches. If the first few times she only dared to touch Diana’s back, feeling her strong muscles beneath the clothes, she now dares to go lower, hands wide open, to grab her buttocks and squeeze against her. Diana’s soft moan vibrates in her mouth and she feels powerful.

They break for air but stay in the same position. Barbara watches Diana’s lower lip disappear inside her mouth and squeezes her ass again on instinct.

Diana sighs and frees the poor lip to leave a chaste kiss on her lips. And then another.

“We need to cool down a bit.” Diana’s voice is raspier than usual. She has noticed it gets rawer after their kisses.

Yes, kisses. Plural. Because there have been so many. She just can’t believe she has the freedom to go to Diana’s office, sit on her table, and just kiss her, when no one’s watching, of course. She laughs like a schoolgirl when Diana steals quick kisses from her when they meet for coffee at work, when they cross paths in the corridors or when they hide in the bathroom.

“We have a problem then.” She replies. Diana lifts an eyebrow but leaves another kiss on her lips.

“Mmmmm?” Devil woman. She asks the question with their lips pushed together, knowing it turns her insides upside down.

“We will have to move or I think I’ll just combust here.”

Diana inhales loudly through clenched teeth. “You are right.” Her hooded eyes turn mischievous and her tongue darts out of the corner of her mouth, sly grin on her lips. “Maybe you’ll have to release me first.”

“Huh?” It’s when Diana shimmies that she remembers her hands on her ass and her shyness comes back full force. She removes them like she’s burnt. And Diana laughs and she’s so hot she believes she very well could burn to ashes on the spot.

Diana steps away and goes to the door, waiting to open the blinds and unlock it until she sees Barbara has put some order in her hair and clothes.

“You know?” Diana says, hand on the doorknob. “I want a date with you. An official one.”

It’s Barbara who laughs now. “And how do you make it official?”

Diana shrugs. “Do you want to be my girlfriend, Barbara?”

And Barbara freezes. Not because she doesn’t know the answer. Boy, does she know it! But because it’s so casual. And shouldn’t it be? They have been flirting forever and kissing for a week now and it’s only natural that this happens.

Still, she’s stunned for this to be happening _to_ her.

Diana’s smile fades and she realizes she has not answered yet. “Yes! Gods, yes.”

Diana sighs, lifting her hand to her chest. “You scared me for a moment.”

Barbara steps closer to her, close enough to take her hand from her chest and to her own. “You surprised me, that’s all. But yes, Diana, I want to be your girlfriend.” She feels the huge smile tightening her lips as she says those words and, because the walkway in front of her office is empty, she steals a kiss from Diana to seal her agreement.

Diana’s smile is back. “Then it’s official now. And I want a date.” She lets go of her hand and opens the door. “This Saturday. I’ll pick you up in the morning.” She winks and turns to leave but stops and turns around, still smiling. “I promise you’ll love everything.”

And just like that she is gone. Barbara plops down on her chair. A date on Saturday morning? She shakes her head and tries to focus on the papers on her desk.

She bites her pencil to stifle a bubbling shout pushing from her chest. She has a girlfriend! And not any girlfriend, mind you, Diana freaking Prince!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Barbara stands in front of her bed. A couple of drawers where her clothes usually sit are now on it, its contents sprawled on top of the covers.

She bites her thumb’s nail. All the details she had managed out of Diana were to dress casual and comfortable.

The problem is, she is utterly convinced Diana can dress casual and comfortable and still make it look like she’s on a fashion show. She, on the other hand, does not have that kind of super power. Not anymore.

Thankfully, Diana seems to like her anyway. But she still wants to impress her.

She sighs. She picks her newest pair of jeans and a sweater. It’s still too cold to wear the blouses and t-shirts she has bought recently.

The doorbell rings and she hurries to the door. She looks through the peep hole and the butterflies in her belly take flight all at once when she sees her.

She opens the door and Diana is there, smiling. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” Barbara takes a moment to check her out. Hair in a ponytail, denim jacket, white t-shirt underneath, jeans and white sneakers. Just like she thought: a freaking model in a fashion show.

Barbara steps aside and Diana comes into the house. “Are you ready?” She asks.

“Yes, just let me get my jacket.” Barbara turns to go get it when she feels Diana’s hand on her wrist.

She turns around to see a pout on her face. “Don’t I get a good morning kiss from my girlfriend?”

Barbara laughs and closes the distance between them. Diana surrounds her waist with her strong arms and she puts hers around her neck. “Good morning, girlfriend,” she says, just before their lips touch.

A contented sigh leaves both of them at the same time. It’s so comfortable the way they just melt into one another, as if their bodies were meant to fit. They hug and kiss and, even though Barbara wanted it to be short, she has no complaints when Diana tightens her hold on her and lets the kiss go on longer.

When it ends, Diana leaves a couple more kisses on her lips. It’s like she can’t get enough of her and it feels so surreal. To have someone liking her is already strange enough, but to have that someone be a goddess, in all senses, like Diana is just… mindboggling.

She gets her jacket and her purse and they get on Diana’s car. Diana turns on the engine and leaves her hand on the stick. She wiggles her fingers, looking at Barbara, until she gets the meaning and puts her own hand on top of hers, entangling their fingers. Only then Diana gets the car moving.

Barbara stares at their joined hands. Of course, it is not the first time they touch like this, but it is comfortable to know they can touch and no one’s watching. Not because they need to hide. She doubts Diana would let anyone look at her, much less say anything, about their… relationship? But they meet mostly at work and they do not get paid to flirt and kiss and touch, after all. Diana’s thumb brushes her own as she drives and Barbara can only sigh and relax on her seat.

“Where are we going?” She asks after some moments in silence.

“Have you had breakfast?” She doesn’t know if that is an answer or if it Diana’s way of deflecting her question.

“Just a cup of coffee.”

Diana makes a sound of disapproval and steals a glance towards her. “I cannot risk you fainting from hunger today. Let’s solve that.”

Minutes later, she parks the car in front of her favorite bakery. Barbara gapes at her. “How did you know?”

Diana shrugs, as she always does when everything matters. “I saw how much you enjoyed the pastries from Monica’s birthday party. I figured you’d like this.”

Barbara shakes her head in disbelief. Not just because Diana knew something she hadn’t told her, but because she had wanted to give that to her.

They sit on a small round table in a corner to wait for their order. Diana has her arms crossed, elbows on the table and she stretches one hand to ask Barbara to lay hers on top.

“You didn’t have to pay for everything, you know?” says Barbara, feeling a mix of guilt and pleasure.

“Shh. Let’s make a rule for today. If you like it you can’t complain about it.” Even if her lips don’t curve upwards, her eyes shine so bright it’s obvious she is smiling.

She looks so happy Barbara agrees just to keep her like this.

Diana lifts her hand and leaves a kiss on her fingers. “I want today to be special for us.” She lays their hands down on the table again and her fingers play with Barbara’s, caressing her knuckles and her fingertips. “I want _us_ to feel special.”

“You already succeeded at that. At least on my part.” Barbara is transfixed on the movement of Diana’s fingers on her skin.

The waitress arrives and leaves their order on the table. Diana claps her hands and dives in, just like a child, and a word starts forming on Barbara’s mind, too happy to notice.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“No way.” Barbara stares ahead and tries hard to close her mouth.

Diana just laughs at her side. “Don’t you like it?”

“Of course I like it!” Barbara turns her head to look at Diana.

“Then remember our rule. No complaining.” She darts forward to leave a quick kiss on her lips and gets out of the car.

Barbara shakes her head and gets out as well. She closes the door and looks again at the entrance to the amusement park. “Weren’t they closed?”

Diana stretches her arm, an invitation to hold her hand. “They reopen today.” She lifts the other hand, with two pieces of paper between her fingers. “And I got tickets.”

Barbara takes Diana’s hand with both of hers, and they walk to the entrance between laughter and excited cries from Barbara’s part.

“How did you come up with this idea?” Barbara asks once they have entered the park.

“It’s a bit silly.” And she swears she sees her blush. “I never had a date as a teenager, because, well Themyscira is not prone to that. And you told me you didn’t, either. So I thought it would be nice to spend the day here, just playing and having fun.”

And Barbara’s chest is full, so full her ribcage aches. But she just holds Diana’s arm tighter and jumps excitedly at the day ahead.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

First day after a two-month forced break is a sure guarantee to have the amusement park full to the brim. Which is awful if you want to get on as many rides as possible but has its perks if you just want to spend your day with your girlfriend.

For example, if you have to wait twenty minutes to get on a ride and the queue is so packed you and your girlfriend have to be pushed together, chest to chest, as you wait, Barbara can’t find the problem in that. She’s too busy feeling the rise and fall of Diana’s chest against her own as she breathes, losing herself in Diana’s shining eyes or in the way her tongue sneaks out to lick her lips from time to time.

They use their time to talk, to joke and laugh. Barbara explains how she is in love with rollercoasters and Diana shares her favorites are the carrousels. And while they talk and stare and feel, their hands search and find each other, and their fingers play and Barbara is euphoric.

The rush of the rollercoaster is good but it can’t compare to the rush of excitement she feels whenever Diana pulls her behind some stall and kisses her senseless.

Next they get on the carrousel and Barbara laughs when she compares it to their fight when she was Cheetah, spinning around a pole.

“I can’t tell you what’s better.” Says Barbara.

Diana’s expression is a mix of astonishment and fake offense. “Excuse me? Fighting with me or having innocent fun here in the park, and you don’t know which is best?”

“Well, I think it is nicer to be here enjoying ourselves peacefully. But you must admit, there was a certain something in sitting on your lap and being held so close together while we fought.” Barbara thinks it must be the excitement talking, but she feels good and liked and safe.

She looks up to Diana’s face when she doesn’t answer and she is taken aback by what she sees. There’s fire in her eyes and she’s sure her breathing is more labored. She gulps at the effect it has on her.

Diana shakes her head, brings her hands to her face and grunts. “You are going to be the death of me.”

And Barbara just laughs. Someday, maybe, she will get used to knowing she’s a turn on for Diana.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They eat a sandwich on a bench, while they keep talking and sharing experiences. Barbara is aware her way of talking has changed over the last few weeks. The way she thinks about herself has changed, as well. She won’t apologize for expressing what she wants, even if she’s shocked she can be open about it.

She knows it’s, in part, because Diana is showing her what it is like to have someone around who cares. Even if they hadn’t decided to try something more physical between them, if they had remained as only friends, the attention Diana gives her, makes her feel seen, heard, worthy of good things.

And she is too busy listening to Diana tell her about the Amazons and their competitions to pay attention to that word, defining its shape in her mind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The sun has already set when they walk leisurely around the park, arms linked, enjoying the last bites of their cotton candy when Barbara spots a shooting stall with a big cheetah plush toy as a prize.

She pulls Diana to it. “Isn’t it funny?” Barbara takes out her purse and buys a ticket to try and win the toy. “I want to give it to you, so you can have a reminder of me at home.”

Diana shakes her head but smiles at her. She just leans her hip on the stall, arms crossed and watches Barbara.

She takes the rifle she is given. She has to hit three balls out of five to earn the prize. She checks it is loaded and lifts her arms. She closes her left eye and aims. When she pulls the trigger a soft bang sounds but the balls stay put. The same happens with the other tries.

She is crestfallen. She should have known these games are always rigged and that she is awful with a gun. But it would have been so nice to gift something to Diana. She is sorry she has messed the mood of the day with such a stupid thing.

She isn’t aware of when she moves, but next thing she knows, Diana is next to her, buying another ticket. Barbara knows she will win, but that’s not what she wants. She wants to be the one to win the prize for Diana for a change. Diana takes the rifle from her hands and loads the small pellets in it. And then gives it back to Barbara.

Barbara is surprised. That’s not what she expected. “I already failed.”

Diana looks at her with that faith that reveals she believes in her more than Barbara ever will. “Try again.”

Barbara sighs but takes the gun and poises herself again. Before she can get her finger on the trigger, Diana’s body pushes against her back, full contact, from thighs to shoulders.

“Don’t close your eyes. Keep them open.”

Her breath tickles her ear and she shudders at the unexpected sensation. “O-okay.”

Next, Diana’s hands are on her shoulders, pushing them down. “Relax.”

“I can’t.” Barbara’s muscles are all clenched hard, especially in her abdomen. “You’re making me nervous.”

Diana chuckles and leaves a kiss on her cheek. “It will be worth it. Trust me.”

Barbara lets out a long breath and shakes her shoulders to relax them.

“Good. Now look over the barrel, until you find the ball you want to hit.” Barbara tries to ignore the pulse beating in her insides and focuses on the blurry background images until she sees the damn ball over the edge of the barrel. “Now, shoot.”

Her finger slips on the trigger as Diana lays a kiss on her earlobe. She lets her arm fall but Diana holds her in place. “Look, you did it!”

Barbara blinks and looks at the stack of balls to see that, yes, the one she had been aiming at is no longer there. A breathy laugh escapes her.

“Two more”, whispers Diana, and she wonders how much money she has on her purse, how many tickets she can buy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They walk lazily back to the car. It is obvious neither one of them wants the day to end but time never stops and the park already announced their closing hours.

Diana hugs the big cheetah in her arms and Barbara suspects it was not such a good idea to win the prize. She could be hugging her instead. But she wouldn’t change the feeling of Diana pressed against her for anything in the world. The price of the prize.

They reach the car, but Diana follows her to the passenger’s side. She opens the door to the backseats and leaves the toy inside and then stands in front of Barbara, hands shoved in the front pockets of her jeans.

Barbara leans her back on the car and marvels at Diana. So brave, so compassionate, so direct. And yet, now, in front of her, alone in the parking lot, so shy. It makes her want to hug her and kiss her and never let go.

But she stays quiet, waiting for Diana to look up and say something.

“So,” she says, finally, drawing circles on the pavement with her right foot, “have you had a good day?” Her voice is softer, still raspy, but it pulls at her heartstrings.

She can’t stand the distance between them anymore, so she tugs at her jacket until Diana steps to her, leaning her body against hers and she sneaks her hands under her jacket to hug her. “I had the best day ever.”

Diana pulls back enough to look at her face with a beaming smile that lights the whole place. She is so beautiful, her chest aches.

“Really?” This side of Diana is so private. Diana, confidence personified, is standing in front of Barbara, waiting for confirmation on her having had a good time. Who would have thought?

She answers the only way she can. She kisses her and tries to convey with it everything she feels in that moment. How safe she has felt and free. The fun she has had and how exciting it has been. How much she likes to be with Diana, how she wishes time would stop and let them enjoy this wonderful feeling forever. How she… how she just…

She falters in her kiss and Diana breaks apart. She is still smiling. Her eyes shine so much, she can’t look away.

And the word takes shape fully and Barbara now sees it and it clicks.

“So, I fulfilled my promise?” Diana is staring at her, already knowing the answer but ignoring its depth.

“Yes.” Barbara breathes. “I loved everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we crossed the middle line. Just two more chapters left. I will post them next Monday and last one will be out on Sunday.
> 
> Thank you, to everyone who left kudos and comments. You are fueling me to go on and write more.
> 
> As always, Winterfellstark, your support and beta reading have been vital for this to see light of day. I love you, buddy!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this over-cheesy one! Take care!


	5. First girls' night out

Diana has never been very fond of parties, much less discotheques. But Barbara insisted on a girl’s night out and she’s finding it to be quite pleasing, conceding to Barbara’s whims.

The taxi leaves her on the corner where she has to meet with Barbara, the music from the club sending low booms to the street whenever the doors open.

There are about a dozen people standing in line, waiting for the bouncer to let them in. She steps away from them and takes a deep breath. The warm spring night is comfortable and she wonders if she’ll be able to convince Barbara to just walk in some park instead of being in the club.

A taxi stops in front of her and all coherent thoughts leave her mind once the door opens. A stunningly beautiful Barbara steps out of the car, wearing a tight knee-long black dress, with lacy sleeves and chest, almost teasing a glance at her bosom underneath.

“If a cat’s got your tongue, it’s not me, and I’m not sure I like that”, smirks Barbara before leaving a kiss on her lips.

Diana reacts after the kiss. She takes Barbara by the hands and stares at her, opening her arms wide to take a good look at her. “Woah!”

“You like it?” Barbara is blushing slightly and a rush of tenderness mixes with the astonishment at the beauty that is her girlfriend.

“Do I like it?” Diana tugs Barbara’s hands behind herself, pulling their bodies close. “Are you sure you don’t want to come to my apartment?”

The laugh that comes out of Barbara is rich and makes her pull her head back, leaving Diana with the effort of not prepping her neck with open mouthed kisses in the middle of the street.

“You dress up nice, too.” Barbara leaves another kiss on her lips. “Your offer is very enticing, but I really want to dance with you tonight.”

“I’ve got a radio there.”

Barbara laughs again and disentangles her hands from her hold. “Let’s get to the queue.”

As they approach the line of people waiting, the bouncer points at them to approach him. They look at each other and shrug as they get closer.

Without uttering a word, he just opens the door and signals them to enter. Diana feels Barbara squeeze her hand hard and they enter the club.

The first thing to hit Diana’s senses is the cold smoke mixing with that of the cigarettes being smoked by several people standing on the edges of the dance floor. The flashing lights pulsing through the fog create a dreamy ambiance in the dark room.

Barbara shouts and walks forward, hopping to the rhythm of the loud music inside and Diana can only follow, feeling the low beats of the music in her guts.

They get to the bar and find a couple of empty stools to sit. Barbara orders two drinks and sways her upper body to the music as she waits for the bartender to finish her order.

“So,” Diana has to shout to be heard, she is not a huge fan of this, “do you come to these places often?”

Barbara takes her drink and hands the other to Diana while she shakes her head. But instead of shouting, she gets closer to her, talking to her ear, and Diana shudders when she feels her breath on her neck and her perfume filling her nostrils. “Not really. I’ve never had anyone to come with.”

And Diana knows the feeling. There are so many new things in the current world she had not had the chance to experience before Barbara has entered her life. At first she had found some consolation in Etta, visiting her and dining out with her. But at some point people started seeing them as mother and daughter, and later as granny and grandchild.

Diana nods in understanding, pushing the nostalgic thoughts out of her mind, deciding to focus her attention on Barbara instead.

She is sitting with her drink in her hands, her eyes following all the movements of the people on the dance floor, and it’s painstakingly obvious she wants to be there, jumping and laughing and dancing with them. How many chances at being just gleefully happy has Barbara missed because people are too stubborn to just see the amazing and fun woman she is?

A song ends and a new one starts with electronic keys setting a fast rhythm. Barbara jumps from her stool and cries, “I love this song!”

“Then go!” shouts Diana, “Have fun!”

Barbara leaves her drink on the counter and a kiss on her lips and goes straight to the dance floor. She stays close to the edge, so that she looks directly at Diana as she moves under the spinning lights.

Diana takes a sip of her drink as she watches her jump and sway and swirl to the repetitive lyrics of the song. She laughs as she observes Barbara get lost in the song, eyes closed and body flowing with the beats of the song.

A man starts to dance a bit too close to Barbara for her liking, but she doesn’t pay much attention to him as long as he doesn’t molest her.

Somebody stands next to her, at the bar. “Good song, huh?”

Diana nods, eyes fixed on how Barbara’s hair bounces as she dances, on how a tendril gets stuck on her mouth.

“Can I buy you a drink?” somebody asks, but the thirst she feels when her eyes wander over Barbara’s body twisting to the music won’t be satisfied by anything that fits in a glass.

A hand touches her shoulder and she breaks out of her reverie to see a man talking to her. “Are you alone?”

She turns to look at Barbara again, and without taking her eyes away from her, she takes his hand away from her shoulder. “No.” And she stands up.

She notices the group of people dancing around Barbara has grown. Half a dozen men pool around her as Barbara keeps enjoying herself.

The song dims and a new one starts playing, synth tones and a woman’s voice calling her to her girlfriend. Barbara opens her eyes and they meet Diana’s. Her smile widens when she sees her approaching.

Diana pushes a couple of men aside to get to Barbara.

Barbara takes her hands and pulls her close. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

And Diana is happy too, but she feels awkward. “I’m not much for dancing.”

Barbara laughs. “Neither am I, but just feel the beats, I guess!”

Barbara puts her hands on her hips and pulls and pushes to get her to move in synch with her. Diana puts her hands on Barbara’s shoulders and lets her body sway and glide along with hers.

It’s intimate and fun, sensual and free, to let go of all restraints and just enjoy the feeling of Barbara’s movements in front of her, to let the music take control of her body and move her limbs and hips as it pleases.

Songs change again and again, and she forgets about anyone in the room that isn’t Barbara, enthralled in watching her jump and laugh and be cocky in her movements. Time disappears and there’s only the excitement of the night flowing through her veins like fire over gasoline.

Barbara turns her back to Diana and keeps dancing, pressing her backside to her, their movements creating a friction that makes Diana go wild. She puts her hands on Barbara’s hips, pushing her hard against her. Barbara keeps moving her body like it’s made of rippling waves, lifting her arms and putting them behind Diana’s head, keeping her firmly close to her. Diana’s hands move up to caress Barbara’s taut abdomen while she keeps moving her body and making Diana feel an urge of arousal that leaves her breathless and aching.

She can only sink her teeth softly on Barbara’s neck trying to suppress the moan that wants to come out after feeling Barbara teasing her so cruelly with her dance moves. But then she feels the vibration on her lips from the moan Barbara hasn’t silenced and she knows she needs to get some distance or she’ll ravish her right there, right then.

The lights flash all together twice and the music changes completely. A slow piano ballad starts playing over the speakers and she looks around to see couples filling the floors, close together.

Barbara pushes the hair out of her face and smiles at Diana before starting to walk back to the bar.

Diana takes her hand, her breathing hard. “Where are you going?” All talk about getting some distance forgotten. She just needs to feel her close a bit longer.

Barbara looks at her as if surprised by the question but then just smiles wider and gets back in front of her. She puts her arms around Diana’s neck as the singer’s voice starts singing. Diana’s arms surround her waist, hands clasped over her lower back, and their thighs brush as they rock slowly side to side, not moving from their spot.

“Thank you for tonight.” Barbara’s face is just inches from hers and they can talk without having to shout.

“Any time.” Diana tightens her hold on her, pulling her closer.

Barbara tilts her face upwards and Diana accepts the invitation without delay. She smells the sweat mixed with the perfume and the smoke and tastes the last remains of alcohol and cola on her tongue.

It’s so easy to get lost in her kisses. She doesn’t know if it is the music, the excitement, the movements or a mix of everything, but she has not felt as exhilarated as she is felling now since… a long time ago.

They break the kiss and Barbara hugs her closer, leaving her head on Diana’s shoulder as they keep swinging slightly to the tune.

“I like your dance moves.” Barbara murmurs.

Diana laughs. “My moves? Have you seen yours?” She feels Barbara’s chuckle on her chest. “You even gathered a crowd of fans around you.”

Barbara lifts her head at that. “What?”

Diana points with her head to the men standing like vultures around the dancing floor. “All of them were fascinated by you.”

Barbara shakes her head. “I’m sure it’s you who they look at. I don’t fascinate people.”

“That’s not true. I know at least two people.” And Diana regrets the comment as soon as the memories afloat.

Barbara pushes a bit back, losing the rhythm of the music. “Who?”

Diana sighs. “Doesn’t matter. Forget it. Let’s dance some more.”

“Oh, come on!” cries Barbara, getting back in Diana’s arms. “Humor me.”

“Well, if you must know,” she restarts their movement, following the music, “Maxwell Lord seemed quite taken with you.”

Barbara lets out a snort. “He was not interested in me. He was after the stone and later, my power.”

“Still, he was very interested in you.” Diana remembers the unease she had felt that day, when she had arrived at the museum and had found him openly seducing Barbara, how she was responding to him, to his attentions, all flirty and sweet.

“Oh my god!” Barbara exclaims. “You were jealous!”

Diana grunts and doesn’t reply.

Barbara puts her hands on Diana’s head, under her ears, so that her thumbs caress her cheeks as she forces Diana to look at her. And all her moodiness disappears when she sees the way Barbara gazes at her, like she had just revealed her a huge secret. Which she had.

“Maxwell was… a distraction.” Barbara keeps caressing her cheeks. Her face takes on a faraway look and then she sighs and shrugs. “It was nice to not be alone for a while.”

And Diana feels her heart break for Barbara. Because she knows what it’s like to feel alone and lonely. And she thinks of how much her life has changed since she approached this new relationship with Barbara, how she now looks for their chances to be together, even if it’s only to have her company. How she enjoys all their activities together, but mainly and most importantly, knowing there’s someone out there who cares.

Diana stops her movement, gaining Barbara’s full attention. “I promise you’ll never be alone again, Barbara.”

And Barbara’s eyes moisten up and she takes her lower lip between her teeth as she smiles. Barbara moves her hands to hug her tight and Diana responds in kind, her hands flat on Barbara’s back and the back of her head, keeping her as close as she can, not as close as she wants.

Barbara pushes back after a moment. “So,” she brushes the tears away from her eyes delicately with her fingers, “who’s the second person?”

Diana opens her mouth in mock offense. “Really?!”

And Barbara laughs heartily, and Diana smiles because seeing her happy is a prize she never expected to win.

Barbara sobers up but remains coy. “Tell me.” She puts her hands around Diana’s neck again.

Diana swallows when she sees the way her eyelids turn her gaze into something heavy. “I am.” She says, mouth dry when Barbara’s tongue slips to wet her lips. “I’m fascinated by you.”

“That’s all that matters” is the last thing she hears before Barbara pulls her down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the love you have shown for this fic. I keep receiving kudos and comments and I can't believe how luchy I am.
> 
> Special thank you to Winterfellstark, always there, always reading, always making this journey way more easy than I thought possible.
> 
> In case you were wondering, the music that sounds in this chapter is, in order: You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive (when Barbara jumps tot he dance floor) - Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics (when Diana joins her) and Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler (when they slow dance). Classics never fail.
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. First time at Diana's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I had to change the rating from Mature to Explicit for this one, so please, if you can't stand the heat, just kindly leave my kitchen.

Diana thinks this is not how she had planned the evening to unfold. But she doesn’t complain. At all.

They made plans to watch a movie at Diana’s place, be comfy and alone, and eat dinner together. An easy Saturday evening.

And then, between the main titles and the first scene they have looked at each other and it's like a magnet pulling them together. And here they are now. Diana’s arm draped over Barbara’s shoulders, and Barbara’s hand on her thighs, caressing her from knee to hip.

They kiss languidly, at first. Diana enjoys her time kissing Barbara’s lips, tasting and savoring them. Her mouth is petite, her lips thin, but they get swollen with the friction of kissing and it’s like licking a tasty piece of peach. The salty tinge of popcorn on them makes her thirsty for more and she deepens the kiss, inhaling deep, filling her lungs with Barbara’s smell, earthy, like a garden, like soil rich with flowers that now bloom in her chest.

Barbara’s hand sneaks under her t-shirt and the feeling on her skin urges her to kiss Barbara harder. The hand doesn’t move higher and she wonders how long they are going to wait, how long until they both feel it’s time to go ahead and let it all explode, finally.

Barbara moans when Diana dives her hand into her hair, scratching her skull, holding her closer. And she loses herself in moment, when the whole world is reduced to Barbara’s mouth moving against her own and their hands setting fire to each bit of skin they touch.

It’s Barbara who puts her hands on her shoulders and slowly breaks the kiss. And Diana doesn’t want to, she has not kissed her enough yet, so she follows her when she pulls away, and it brings a burst of smothered laughter to Barbara’s mouth that fills her with a sense of home.

They break apart and let their heads fall on the head rest, never taking their eyes away from each other. Barbara’s hand reaches up to caress her cheek and Diana holds it there, turning her face to kiss the palm.

It’s comfortable to be there, together. The voices on TV a background sound they don’t care to turn off.

She lays another kiss on Barbara’s hand and gets up from the couch. “I think I’m going to start making dinner. Wanna come to the kitchen with me?”

Barbara smiles at her. “In a second, I need to go to the bathroom first.”

“Sure, second door to the right.” She waits for her to get up to kiss her softly.

Once in the kitchen, she opens the fridge and lets the cold air cool her flushed skin. Can she survive much longer like this? She doesn’t think so.

She hears the toilet flush and takes what she needs from the fridge. She turns to the isle, so she can be face to face with Barbara when she comes into the kitchen. But seconds go by and she hears no footsteps. It’s Barbara’s first time in her apartment, but it’s not big enough for her to get lost, is it?

She steps outside and sees Barbara in the living room, watching the shelves where she holds her last memories of Steve, with a scowl on her face.

Diana hurries back to the kitchen before Barbara can turn and find out she has seen her. She feels a stone settle in her gut, dread shivering down her spine. Barbara was fine before, on the couch. Has she not seen her pictures and memories from her past? And that scowl? She has not mentioned having any problem with her reminders of Steve.

Could it be that what Diana thought was acceptance was only just… silence?

She hears footsteps now and she dashes to the kitchen counter, her back to the door, trying to regain her composure before facing Barbara.

But the steps don’t come closer to her. Instead, she just hears “Diana, I have got to go!” And some muffled noises before the door to her apartment slams shut.

The knife clatters when she lets it fall from her hand to the counter and she goes back to the living room to check that, indeed, Barbara has left, taking her jacket and her purse with her.

She sits down on the edge of the couch, still astonished, and shuts the TV off. What had just happened?

Not ten minutes ago they were kissing right there, as if it was the only thing they were meant to do, and in no time Diana feels everything she has been building up to has just slipped away between her fingers.

She recalls all the moments they have lived together these past few months. The amiable conversations over a glass of wine, the shared longing glances and timid caresses, the laughter and kisses. All the promises she made and how she still wants to keep making them come true.

Can all these things, all this connection between them, this thread they have woven day by day, just disappear because of a picture? It seems impossible and yet, Barbara’s gone.

Diana imagines for a moment what her life is going to be like if Barbara decides to walk away. She pictures her days as before, going to the museum and spending her hours there, between fossils and bones and sculptures and paintings; objects as dead as she was then. No more excited talks over coffee; no more hurried touches in the walkway; no more heated passion behind closed blinds.

Her chest feels heavy. Filling her lungs with air seems harder than it should be. She looks towards the shelves where Barbara had been standing. Steve’s watch and picture glare back at her.

Can she give it up? Can she take it all away and erase her memories? Is that what Barbara expects of her?

She gets up and approaches his memorabilia. She picks up his portrait from the newspaper and traces his face with her fingers.

She takes it back to the couch and sees the cheetah plush toy Barbara won at the fair. She takes it with her too.

She sits and ponders. Can she forget any of them? Her love with Steve was rushed and dangerous and short, intense. What she has with Barbara is new and fresh and she has the chance to savor it, to take her time with every step.

She cannot forget her past just as much as she cannot stop her future.

She feels the dread again of losing it all, no matter how much she wants to keep a hold of them both.

The doorbell rings. She ignores it, but it rings again and once more.

She gets up and finally opens the door.

A panting Barbara is there, leaning on the wall with a plastic bag on her hand.

“Hi,” she breathes, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. She pushes herself away from the wall and leaves a kiss on Diana’s lips.

Diana doesn’t understand a thing. “What’s happened? Why did you leave?”

Barbara seems to realize Diana is worried. She puts a hand to her cheek but Diana moves away, letting her come in.

Barbara enters her apartment again and Diana feels her turmoil turn to anger. She closes the door and crosses her arms. “So? Care to explain?”

Barbara turns to her, her face confused. “Why are you so upset? I told you I was coming back in no time.”

“No, you didn’t. You just told me you had to go and left!”

Barbara leaves the bag and her purse on the couch, but she doesn’t take off her jacket and Diana wonders if she’s going to walk away again.

“Then you didn’t hear me,” Barbara steps closer. “Why wouldn’t I come back?”

Diana lets out an exasperated breath and lifts her arms. “That’s what I would like to know! Why leave at all!”

“I went to the shop down the corner to buy you something.” Barbara points to the bag. “They were about to close and I was so thrilled by my idea I just hurried there. But now I feel stupid.”

Diana observes as Barbara folds her arms over her belly, and turns her back to her. She tries to calm down enough to process what Barbara is saying.

“I saw you looking at the shelf with Steve’s things and you looked… disgusted by it,” she confesses. “I thought you left because you felt like a second choice again.”

Barbara turns around. “Do you think you’re treating me as a second choice?”

She did not expect the question. And she takes her time as she thinks about it. About how Steve remains always in her memories, but he comes up less and less whenever she is enjoying her time with Barbara. How she stopped comparing them even before she got really close to Barbara. How the woman in front of her is the sole motivation for everything she does to make her happy.

She looks at Barbara, trying to convey with a single word the depth of its meaning. “No.”

It’s then that Barbara takes off her jacket and part of the tension leaves Diana’s shoulders. Barbara sits on the couch and pats the spot next to her to get Diana to sit with her. She complies.

Before Barbara opens the bag, she takes Diana’s hand to her lips and leaves a kiss on her palm. “I’m sorry I scared you.” Diana swallows. Barbara turns her hand and leaves a kiss on the back of it. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going.” She feels goose bumps start in her forearm, but Barbara seems to know what she’s doing, because the tension is quickly leaving her body. Barbara looks up and she sees the truth shining in her eyes. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Diana nods, acknowledging the apology. “What did you buy?”

Barbara squeezes her hand and lets it go to get the bag. “I look at it now and it feels silly, but when the idea came, it seemed like a very good one.” She says, handing her the contents.

There are two things inside the bag. One case, rectangular, with a crystal top and a wooden base, its interior lined in velvet. And two photo frames, joined with hinges, making them a single piece to hold two different pictures.

Diana feels her brow furrow in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Barbara picks up the case and gets up from the couch. “Nobody would believe you work in a museum.” She approaches the shelves, her back to Diana. “You should know the importance of preserving delicate objects from dust and air and humidity.” When she turns around, Steve’s watch is resting inside the case, protected and still visible.

There’s a knot in her throat as she realizes what has happened was the total opposite of what she feared.

“And this,” Barbara continues, picking up the dual frames, “is so you can have Steve’s picture and mine, side to side. Your ‘friends’, old and new.” Barbara scrunches up her nose at her own lame joke.

And Diana breathes and blinks because relief is such a rare emotion and her eyes are getting damp.

Barbara is on her knees next to her in no time. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Diana hugs her and holds on tight, as the world tilts again and she finds light where her worries had left clouds of doubt and anger.

“I thought-” Diana starts to speak, though she has to swallow several times before she can finish her sentence, “I thought you would want me to choose, between his memories or you.”

Barbara looks aghast. “No!” Diana sniffles and Barbara lifts her hand to brush away a furtive tear. “I understand how important he is to you. I saw you together, remember?” Barbara leaves her hand on her cheek.

Diana folds her arms around Barbara and hugs her close, letting the feeling of gratitude and empathy and joy wash over her, once and again.

She pulls Barbara up so they are both standing up and she kisses her, hoping her lips find the way to express all she feels in a way words would never do justice.

“Are we ok?” asks Barbara, when the kiss ends.

Diana nods, still too raw to talk too much.

“Do you want to make dinner or do you want to watch the movie?” It’s obvious Barbara wants to take the attention away from their scare.

Diana sighs. She really doesn’t care for one option or the other, but figures Barbara will want to eat something.

They get to the kitchen, holding hands the short journey. Barbara never stops caressing her arm, her hand, her fingers.

Diana already took out all the things she needed before Barbara left, and they are still waiting for them, sprawled over the counter.

“What are we making?” Barbara questions.

“Pizza.” Diana shrugs. “I figured something easy would be better.”

Barbara laughs. “Is that so? Or are your skills in the kitchen not as proficient as in other areas?”

Diana smiles. Coy and flirty Barbara always makes her guts clench. “I’ll let you know I make a mean mac and cheese.”

“Well,” Barbara puts her hands on the counter and jumps to sit on it, “I’ll have to wait for your invitation to taste it.” She picks a small piece of cheese and puts it in her mouth.

It’s so easy to get back to their banter Diana already feels like their argument was a dream from long ago.

“And when are you going to cook something for me?” Diana glances at Barbara while spreading the ingredients over the pizza crust.

“When it comes to you,” Barbara’s hand rubs her shoulder, “I think I’d rather do the eating than the cooking.”

Diana feels the double entendre of her comment go straight to her crotch and the hooded eyes that wait for her when she turns to Barbara tell her it hit its mark quite nicely. She lets go of the food on her hands and steps to the side, to stand between Barbara’s legs.

All the rush from the early evening comes back to her as she puts her hands on Barbara’s ass and pulls her closer. Barbara bits her lower lip and Diana swears there’s never been anything sexier.

They clash in a deep kiss, fast, furious, filled with need. A moan escapes her when Barbara locks her legs around her waist. Her hands are on Diana’s cheeks, steading Barbara and her undulating movements.

And Diana feels it is time. They have waited long enough, they have made enough promises, they know enough to be ready for what needs to come next. She breaks the kiss, and her breath mixes with Barbara as they both pant. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Then don’t,” growls Barbara and lunges in for another kiss, her hands now entangling in Diana’s hair.

Diana lifts her easily from the counter and she doesn’t know how, but they manage to move through her apartment between kisses and moans and Barbara pleading, “Take me to bed”.

When they reach the bedroom, Diana pushes Barbara against the nearest wall without breaking their kiss. Barbara disentangles her legs from around her and she almost whimpers at the loss of contact. But a moment later Barbara’s leg pushes against her core and she groans, widening the space between her legs to give better access, feeling her hips starting to move matching Barbara’s rhythm.

Barbara pulls away enough to set a trail of kisses down her neck, nibbling and licking at the sensitive skin, and she closes her eyes and throws her head back. She feels her hands roam over her back, falling from her head to her waist, getting under her clothes and pulling at her t-shirt.

“I want you.” She hears Barbara growl. “I want you so damn much.” She opens her eyes and her knees feel weak when Barbara looks at her with so much desire and want. “Take it off. Take it all off.”

And with more effort than she thought necessary, Diana pulls apart to take away her t-shirt and trousers in a quick movement. Barbara stays still, back on the wall, her eyes fixated on her, enthralled. And Diana slows her movements. She has always been aware of her sensuality, Amazons never shied away from that. She learned, a long time ago, how to use it and make the most of it. So she stands, in her underwear, in front of the woman that’s making her go wild, and she stretches her arm out to her, to make her step closer.

Barbara does. She stands at arm’s reach, her eyes taking it all in and, oh, how Diana wishes it were her hands, her lips, her tongue touching her instead. She misses the feeling of Barbara pushed against her. But patience is a virtue, so she lets her drink in the sights.

“Now you,” she says, and even she is surprised by the rawness of her voice, “take your clothes off.”

Barbara obeys; she takes off her sweater and pulls her leggings down.

Diana turns her back on Barbara and pulls her hair up. “Help me?” she asks, glancing over her shoulder.

She moans when Barbara lays open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders and neck, as she unclasps her bra. Diana lets it fall to the ground and arches back, pressing her ass into Barbara’s center, feeling her push against her in return.

Barbara hugs her from behind, her hands caress her abdomen and go up to her chest. Diana takes them in her own and puts them on her breasts, patience be damned. She wants to feel Barbara touching her.

And she does. Barbara cups her breasts and fondles them. Her hands are cool against Diana’s hot skin. Barbara’s thumbs brush over her nipples and she hisses, arching her back again. Barbara lets go of her and when she turns around, she has already taken her bra off.

It’s Diana who cups her breasts now. She feels their weight, their creamy skin, warm and soft. She takes a step back to sit on the bed and pulls Barbara to her, making her sit down on her legs, straddling her, as her breasts are now an easy reach for her hungry mouth. She puts her hands on Barbara’s back as she licks and sucks and kisses one breast, rounding in on the nipple, smiling at Barbara’s deep groan when she takes it into her mouth. She plays with her tongue around it; she bites it with her lips.

Barbara’s hips restart their movement, pushing forward and back. Her hands are again tangled in Diana’s hair, pushing her face to her breast, demanding more.

Diana lets the nipple escape her prison with a pop of her lips and wastes no time in giving the same attention to the other.

She had almost forgotten how soft a woman’s body was, how tender her skin, and Barbara’s has her wanting to learn it all again.

Barbara pulls at her hair and she lets go of the nipple to be engulfed in a needy kiss.

She pulls Barbara up with her when she stands up and lets her fall gently on the bed. She takes out her underwear with no opposition and swiftly does the same with her own. She looks at Barbara, lying on her bed, watching her again with overflowing desire. She loves this look on her: heavy eyelids, open mouth and flushed cheeks. She takes her time before she moves again, letting herself be aroused by the sight in front of her.

Barbara squirms on the bed and she crawls on it, slowly covering Barbara’s body with her own. They both moan at the feeling of skin against skin, and their bellies press against each other when they move, demanding more friction.

She kisses Barbara. It’s like she can only breathe when their lips are touching.

Barbara’s hands roam over her back, her arms, urging her without words. She breaks the kiss. “Diana,” she pants, “don’t make me wait.”

Diana hears the want in her voice and moves slightly to the side, enough to let her right hand caress Barbara’s side until she reaches her thigh. She caresses it down to the knee and up by its inner side. Barbara spreads it apart easily, clearing the path to where she desperately needs her to be.

It’s beautiful to watch Barbara’s face when Diana brushes the full length of her middle finger over her labia, feeling her dampness there. Her eyes close and her mouth opens in a silent plea, as her back arches until it fully presses her chest against Diana’s.

Diana brushes her finger once, twice and again, until it’s coated in Barbara’s arousal. She then repeats with her index before she explores for her opening and teases the entrance with the tips of her fingers. She pressures the entrance but retracts before entering.

Barbara’s movements increase in intensity, pushing against her fingers, trying to cover them if they won’t enter. “Please,” she groans, in a guttural plea.

Diana concedes. She enters her with one finger, slowly, feeling the burning hotness surround her finger. Barbara’s hands fall to the mattress and she pulls her left leg up, enough to push her tight between Diana’s legs.

Diana settles herself against Barbara’s leg, enjoying the pressure at her center as she administers her attentions, letting Barbara’s movements guide her rhythm, both for her finger and for her hips.

“More,” inhales Barbara, “Diana, please.”

And she loves to hear Barbara talk while she’s aroused. She feels her own wetness pool on Barbara’s leg every time she groans and moans and pants. So she puts another finger in Barbara, gently, letting her adjust, drawing the groan out of the woman beneath her.

She pulls out and in again, curling the tips of her fingers up, brushing against her inner walls. And Barbara writhes under her, eyes closed, face turned against the covers, mouth open and veins popping out with the exertion.

And she misses her. She misses the depth of her eyes, the darker blue of desire. “Look at me,” she says. “Open your eyes, Barbara.”

Barbara does and her gut clenches. She sees in them the trust, the abandon, the lust and the affection, all swirling and asking her to keep going. So she thrusts her fingers inside her again, a little bit faster, a little bit deeper each time.

Barbara’s moans become a continuum of sound she never wants to silence. She pulls her thumb up, making it hit her clit with each stroke, making Barbara’s hips jump at the contact.

She keeps thrusting inside her, faster, until her fingers ache at the point where they join her palm, until Barbara’s movements are hard against her, until she can’t keep her eyes open anymore.

She then pulls out and presses her fingers to her clit, rubbing fast, making circles. Barbara’s hands shot up to her, grasping at her arm and her shoulder blades. “Diana, Diana…” she keeps moaning, and Diana wonders if she will come at the same as Barbara just by hearing her name like that.

Barbara’s body becomes taut like a bowstring and a deep cry shaped like her name again leaves her throat as the orgasm ripples through her. Diana keeps rubbing, riding out the last waves, until Barbara lets out a shaky laugh. “Enough, enough, please.”

Diana takes her hand out from between Barbara’s legs and leaves tender kisses on her cheek, her jaw, her shoulder. Barbara sighs contentedly below her and opens her eyes again to look at Diana. Diana swallows at the intensity of what awaits her in them.

Barbara brings her hands to Diana’s cheeks and caresses her tenderly, pulling her down for a kiss, too soft for a Diana that’s burning with unspent desire.

Barbara pushes her lightly and she breaks the kiss to fall down on the bed, positioning her head on the pillows, watching Barbara sit up on the bed, pulling the covers down.

Barbara crawls over her. Diana can’t wait to feel her on top of her body. But Barbara stays on her hands and knees, her face inches from Diana’s, their breaths mingling. “I liked this, very much.” She opens her mouth as she closes the distance, and Diana closes her eyes, anticipating a kiss again, but her lips just brush Barbara’s before she pulls back. “You made me feel very good.” Again, she teases Diana, and she feels her crotch aching, pulsing with arousal. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

Diana growls and pulls Barbara to her. She’s too far gone to be able to stand these games. She feels Barbara’s weight lay on top of her and she starts moving against her, frantically asking for release.

Barbara must sense her urgency, because she feels her body weight move to her side, and one of Barbara’s hands caresses her body, starting at her cheek, cupping her breast, down her belly. Diana opens her legs wide, never stopping the kiss with Barbara, thrusting her tongue into Barbara’s mouth, waiting to feel her inside her as well.

Barbara cups her mound, pressing her fingers against her labia and her gasp breaks the kiss. “You’re so wet.”

“It’s all your fault.” She manages. Oh, she needs Barbara to grant her release. Her hips push towards her hand, looking for pressure that never arrives. She whimpers in frustration. “Please.”

Without warning, Barbara thrusts her fingers inside her and she feels the pleasure rippling through her whole body. Barbara keeps thrusting and pushing, and her mouth goes to her breast and she licks and sucks at one nipple, while her hand never stops.

And Diana is left to ride the pleasure, to forego any coherent thought and only feel how Barbara lavishes her. How every thrust of Barbara’s fingers pushes her closer to the brink, how every lick and tuck on her breasts sends her to a higher and higher climax.

And then it explodes and expands through her body and she tenses as it hits and Barbara’s name leaves her body.

She falls back down on the bed, not realizing she had risen up in her ecstasy. Her breath is labored and she needs to feel Barbara on her. She can’t open her eyes yet, but she finds her and pulls her up, feeling again her weight on top of her, her soft skin against her own. And she hugs her, as tight as her sore muscles can allow.

They stay like that for minutes, just listening to their breaths calm down.

Some moments later, Diana is exhausted but happy. She feels rather than sees Barbara move away to pull the covers over her and settle next to her. Her last ounce of strength goes to turning on her side and putting an arm around Barbara, cuddling her, keeping her close. “Stay,” she murmurs, groggily.

And she drifts to sleep peacefully after Barbara’s answer. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did the thing...
> 
> Ok, a huge THANK YOU to everyone who followed, subscribed, kudoed and commented on this adventure. It has been awesome and exhilarating to read all your opinions on this. I never thought I could write and post a multichapter story and look! It has happened!
> 
> To anyone who may stumble upon this later on, I will never get tired of receiving kudos and comments about this or any story, so don't hold back and throw me a message to let me know if you liked it.
> 
> As always, Winterfellstark, my buddy. So many things that have happened recently wouldn't be a reality without your company, friendship and support. I love you, buddy <3<3<3<3
> 
> P.S.: These girls have not said their I love yous... do you want to read about that? Part 3, coming soon


End file.
